


Ignite the Flame (in Me)

by FPwoper



Series: Just Add One More [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Because I’m not Good At Canon), Bottom Dean Winchester, But Not Omegaverse!, But also, Canon Divergent, Fuck Or Die, Gags, Multi, Omegaverse-like qualities, Purgatory, Semen as lube, Sex Pollen, Sex mist, Sort of Canon If You Squint, Spit As Lube, Spitroast, Threesome, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Castiel, dubcon, or well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean finds something intriguing and wants to touch it even though Cas and Benny warn him against it. He doesn’t listen and has to live with the consequences (but he’s not quite expecting what’s happening).The second instalment; the one where Dean is hit by a curse.SPN Kink Bingo square: Magic Healing CockLusty Lexis prompt: “Shut up and take off your pants.”
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Just Add One More [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133963
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021, Writers of Destiel Lusty Lexis





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part two, and Dean is actually added to the dynamic!  
> Chapter 1 features Dean/Cas, chapter 2 is Dean/Benny and Dean/Cas/Benny. Chapter 1 is a fill for the Writers of Destiel Lusty Lexis prompt!
> 
> SPN Kink Bingo square: Magic Healing Cock  
> Lusty Lexis prompt: “Shut up and take off your pants.”
> 
> This has not been proofread.

Dean remembers his first week in Purgatory and how overwhelmed he was but then how easily he fell into killing, killing, killing. And looking for Cas. It’s turned into a rhythm, although it’s mostly the killing part that’s still part of the rhythm, because he’s found Cas. And Benny. And apparently they had really found each other.

Dean has to admit that he’s jealous and that he doesn’t like that Cas and Benny have grown so close without him, especially because he always felt like he and Cas shared a close bond. Or as Cas put it, _a more profound bond_. Whenever Cas and Benny ask for privacy, Dean leaves and sulks on his own, without anyone present to witness him showing emotions. Apparently, today is one of the days when Cas and Benny need some privacy, and Dean has left them alone for an hour or so. He’s wandering around by himself, and if he’s being very honest, he’s feeling a little sorry for himself.

He’s still on high alert while wandering around (because fuck, he’s not getting attacked while out _moping_ ), but he does notice something weird near the river where he usually bathes. There’s a strange kind of mist floating around, and Dean slowly moves closer. He’s not sure he’s ever seen any other state than a weak sun permeating the trees in Purgatory – no rain, no snow, no hail, no full sunshine, always vaguely overcast, and _definitely_ never any kind of mist or haze. Dean is suspicious to say the least, but still creeps closer.

The mist suddenly grows closer and before Dean can turn and make a run for it, he’s enveloped in the mist. It tickles his nose and he sneezes, but a few seconds later, the haze is already dissipating again. Dean squints as he tries to figure out what exactly happened, but he doesn’t stick around for too long. He’s a little spooked and worries about Cas and Benny’s safety, so he hurries back to their cave.

He knows he left them alone long enough to enter safely, without getting an eyeful of naked asses and dicks, but just outside of the cave, he suddenly feels something in him snap, and he can’t move any further. He drops to his knees, whining, and then something in him pushes him into _position_. Dean can’t help but obey, pushing his pants down, dropping to all fours, and pushing his ass up. He flushes at the absolutely mortifying position he’s in, but it feels right, although something is still missing.

 _Mate_ , the voice inside of him pipes up, _you’re missing a mate_. _Someone to fuck you senseless, to use you, to breed you_. Dean’s not sure where the voice comes from, but he whines in response. The voice is right. His hole is empty and needs filling, and he knows who he wants inside him, too. Dean quickly loses himself in fantasies of Cas fucking him, of Cas coming over and taking care of him and his needs, and he startles as a soft hand lands on his back.

“Dean?”

“Cas,” Dean moans. “Fuck, fuck, need you, Cas.”

“What happened?” Cas asks. Dean hears Benny say something but only focuses on Cas’s soft rumble. He knows he’s not fully there, because he’s not sure what kind of conversation Cas and Benny are having, just that they’re talking too much and that it’s taking way too long before one of them (look, _either_ of them, _both_ of them would be fine too) fucks him.

“Shut up and take off your pants,” Dean says, interrupting whatever they were saying. He doesn’t know how his voice is still so steady, but it is, and Cas and Benny fall quiet. “Please. Cas, please, just… help me. _I need you_.”

It’s quiet for a little bit and Dean is scared that he scared Cas and Benny off, but eventually he hears a rustle of fabric, and soon, a hard cock is sliding between Dean’s cheeks. It’s a little late but Dean realises that they don’t have any lube as soon as spit lands on his hole. He’s pretty sure whatever is going on means he doesn’t really need to be stretched, but the finger sliding into his hole definitely feels a little better with spit easing the way.

“Are you sure you want me to fuck you, Dean?” Cas asks.

Dean nods. “Yes, and please just… please fuck me.”

Cas obliges and pulls out his finger. More spit is added (Dean tries not to think about how both Cas and Benny’s spit are mixed and being pushed into his hole, how there’s a little bit of both going into him…), and then Cas’s cock finally slides into Dean’s hole. He wasn’t correct in his assessment that it wouldn’t hurt – it hurts like hell – but as soon as Cas bottoms out, Dean feels something in him be soothed. His hole might hurt, but that weird inner voice is finally quieting down and settling peacefully.

Benny has moved over to face Dean, combing through Dean’s hair and soothing him by running his hands over Dean’s shoulders. Dean buries his face in Benny’s lap, overwhelmed with the feeling of Cas _finally_ inside him.

When Cas finally starts moving, Dean is very glad Benny is holding on to him, because Cas’s thrusts are hard and fast and shove Dean into Benny’s lap with every move. The pain finally subsides a few thrusts in, and as Cas’s hips drive his cock in and out of Dean’s hole repeatedly, Dean understands why Cas likes being fucked so much. Cas doesn’t seem to care much for Dean’s pleasure, but he hits his prostate every few thrusts, so Dean’s cock takes an interest regardless. Dean knows, deep down, that whatever is happening to him really isn’t about his own pleasure. With a few more thrusts, Cas comes deep into Dean’s hole, shuddering in relief.

Cas doesn’t withdraw immediately, just collapses on top of Dean, and Dean feels relief. He’s surrounded by people he loves and he just got fucked by one of them. It might not be the perfect sweet-and-beautiful-on-a-bed-type of making love he might have pictured, but it was _satisfying_ , and that’s what counts.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, the satisfaction only lasts a few minutes before Dean feels _empty_ again, even though Cas’s slowly waning erection is still inside of him, and Dean starts squirming. Cas puts a soothing hand on Dean’s lower back.

“Shh, Dean,” he hushes. “Was this not enough? Do you need Benny too?”

Dean whines and nods. Whatever happened in that mist is seriously messing with him, but he _knows_ that he needs Benny’s cock and come in order to start feeling better.

“It makes sense,” Benny says, looking at Cas. “If it’s one of those weird arousal mist things… they usually need more than just one – well, more than one load of come, or one cock.”

“Are you…?” Cas asks, and Dean knows what Cas is asking. Of course, Benny had just fucked Cas, so it makes sense for him to ask whether Benny can get it up again.

“Yeah,” Benny says, nodding. “Dean, you okay with this?”

Dean nods again, unable to actually say anything. While his head had been in Benny’s lap, he’d felt Benny’s cock, and it’s impressive, so Dean is a little scared when Benny goes to get up and switch places with Cas. Cas takes great care to pull out slowly and leave his come inside of Dean. He pushes Dean’s shoulders down further, pulls his ass up, to make sure nothing leaks out, and then quickly spits on Benny’s cock.

Benny carefully pushes in, and Dean moans in relief. It’s perfect – or well, almost perfect, because perfection would be this but in a bedroom and not in Purgatory – and Dean closes his eyes as soon as he feels Cas’s soothing hands in his hair. This time around, Dean is much more vocal, enjoying himself and liking how Benny takes a little more care than Cas did.

“You’ll have to be quiet,” Benny’s hunched over Dean, whispering in his ear. “We can’t risk Leviathans coming over, Dean.”

Dean nods, understanding, but he also knows that he’s going to have some difficulties staying fully quiet. Benny is hitting his prostate and Dean is on the verge of coming, and he knows that his orgasm will not be a quiet one. As Benny’s thrusts slow down to take something off the edge for Dean, Dean can’t help but whine and whimper, and Benny hits his ass.

“Quiet, please, or we’ll have to gag you.”

“Gag me, then,” Dean manages. “Fuck, Cas, just shove your cock in my mouth if it’ll shut me up.”

Cas opens his mouth, but nothing comes out, and Dean is vaguely proud that he’s managed to do that to the angel. “Are you–”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Dean snaps. “Put your cock in me so I can clean it off, and Benny?”

“Yeah, cher?”

“Fuck me harder.”

“Of course, cher.” Benny obliges and ups the pace while Cas is still looking a little shellshocked. Instead of waiting for Cas to get ready, Dean pulls down his pants and takes Cas’s cock out. He makes eye contact with Cas, pulling him closer, and then takes Cas’s soft cock into his mouth. He licks around the dick in his mouth and nuzzles Cas’s pubic hair, settling down as well as he can. It’s mostly cockwarming what he’s doing, but he enjoys it, and while he’s still noisy, he’s at least being muted.

Dean allows his eyes to slip closed and he just enjoys himself, allowing himself to be rocked back and forth on Benny’s cock. Eventually, Benny reaches a hand underneath him to touch Dean’s erection, and Dean doesn’t even need more than a hand around his cock to come with a whine, which makes Benny’s hips stutter in their rhythm and tumble over the edge too.

“Shit,” Benny mutters and shoves himself deep into Dean before coming. He pulls Dean into his arms and rolls them over onto their sides. Cas lies down on the ground in front of Dean, pulls his pants back up, and cuddles up close to Dean and Benny, pulling them into an embrace.

“Better?” Cas asks, brushing Dean’s hair back into model.

Dean nods. “Better. God, didn’t think this was… this was how… this happened.”

“Did you want that before?” Benny sounds curious but not judging whatsoever, and Dean sighs internally in happiness. He flushes, too, because he doesn’t want to admit it, but of course Cas catches his eyes and he knows that he can’t _not_ say it.

“Yeah,” he admits. “I’ve been wanting this for a while.” He feels soft kisses against the back of his neck and smiles. Coming clean feels good.

“You should have told us,” Benny mumbles between kisses, but Dean shakes his head.

“No, couldn’t,” Dean answers. Cas smiles sadly at him and kisses Dean’s forehead.

“We can’t change the past,” he says. “What matters is that we know _now_ , so we can do something with it in the future.”

“Very poetic, Cas.” Benny chuckles and he pulls out of Dean, cleaning himself up before putting his pants back up. “Let’s make sure Dean gets cleaned, and then we’ll figure out what we can do in the future.”


End file.
